Prince?
by radifarya
Summary: Senyum itu yang membuatku bertahan menghadapi semuanya, Cara matanya menatapku membuat duniaku yang sepi ini teralihkan sekejap mata (OOT)
1. chapter 1

Natsu D., Lucy H.,

Romance.,

By Loid.,

Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima.,

_

_X_X_X_

Senyum itu yang membuatku bertahan menghadapi semuanya. Cara matanya menatapku membuat duniaku yang sepi ini teralihkan sekejap mata, rambutnya yang pink dia sangat berarti dalam hidupku.

_X_X_X_

Sepi sendiri di ruangan ini membuatku frustasi. Aku harus tetap menulis selagi teman-teman yang lain hanya duduk di rumah, padahal harus membuat pekerjaan ini bersama-sama dan aku hanya bisa menjawab 'iya' waktu itu, Yah waktu mereka mengajakku kerja kelompok bersama, aku harusnya tau aku cuma dimanfaatkan. Aku terisak di dalam ruangan kelas ini membuatku muak.

Ku usap isakkan ku, dan saat itulah aku bertemu dia. Syal itu tertiup angin dengan dengan rambut sakura yang cerah, dia berjongkok di jendela, tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih nan rata itu. Tanpa sadar isak tangis ku berubah menjadi senyum karna dia di situ padahal kami baru saja bertemu.

"Hallo…"katanya tersenyum lebar sembari melihat sekitar. Lalu dia bersembunyi di balik meja guru. lalu kepala sekolah datang alu bertanya dari jendela.

"Ohh Lucy kau melihat anak berambut pink datang kemari?"

Lalu aku melihat wajahnya seperti mengatakan jangan katakan aku di sini sambil memperlihatkan mimik muka cemas.

"Ehh… T-tidak kepala sekolah aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ahh Begitu kah"

Kemudian suara jejak kaki kepala sekolah perlahan mulai menghilang. Dan pria itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ahh aku kau menyelamatkanku"

Katanya sambil menggaruk garukkan kepala seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah ya Terimakasih atas bantuanya, Perkenalkan Namaku Natsu"

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajakku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Lucy".

Sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Dia berdiri tepat di sampingku, Lalu dia melihat-lihat ke arah meja yang tepat di depanku.

"Hweehh kau sangat rajin sekali"

Katanya sambil mengambil buku ku.

"Bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk kau kerjakan sendiri?"

"Dan kenapa kamu terlihat seperti menangis.."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya, dengan semua kebenaran yang dia omongkan.

"Heyy?? Heyy? Kenapa kau terdiam saja???"

Aku lalu merebut buku dari tangannya lalu menaruhnya di dalam tas. Aku mengemasi semua barang ku, dan bergegas meninggalkannya, aku berlari melewati lorong-lorong. Dia memperhatikan kepergianku dengan tersenyum lebar aku tak tau dia aneh atau tidak, tapi saat ku lirik itu sangat membuat hatiku tenang

_X_X_X_

Aku berlari mengejar dia. Iyah pria berambut sakura itu, semakin mengejarnya dia menjadi semakin jauh. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih silau di depan mataku. Lalu aku membuka mata.

"Pagi tuan putri"

Aku mengucek mataku lalu menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Sarapan sudah siap tuan putri"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Oke virgo, aku akan kesana"

Dia menundukkan kepala dan bergegas pergi. Lalu aku beranjak untuk mandi di lanjutkan dengan berdandan.

Lalu aku turun untuk menikmati sarapan, setelah itu aku pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar leo, supir sekaligus pelayan pribadiku.

Langit tampak indah di pagi hari ini. Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia selalu muncul di kepalaku. Si rambut sakura itu. Matanya yang onyx menatap dengan lembut pada hari itu, Bahkan aku bermimpi tentangnya.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong lorong kelas, aku masih teringat tentang pekerjaan yang aku kerjakan kemarin. Yang harusnya di kerjakan kelompok, tetapi aku mengerjakannya sendirian. Dan lagi aku akan bertemu senyum senyum palsu dari teman temanku lagi. Tuhan bantu aku dengan semua kebusukan ini.

_X_X_X_

Aku berkaca di cermin kamar mandi. Dan merapikan rambut dan juga bajuku.

"Bagus"

Ku keluar dari kamar mandi dan memasuki kelas. Terlihat teman temanku sedang mengobrol kan sesuatu.

"Pagi Teman-teman."

Sapa ku kepada teman-teman dengan wajah ceria.

"Ah ya lucy pagi"

"Kamu tambah cantik saja."

Kata mereka dengan senyum di wajah.

"Lagi ngomongin apa nii?"

Sambil aku duduk di mejaku.

"Ahh yaa sebentar lagi ada murid baru loo.."

"Benar-benar ada murid baru akan pindah di kelas ini"

Apa murid baru? Di kelas ini.

"Katanya pindahan dari tokyo"

"Ahh begitukah.."

Kataku sambil melihat kedepan kelas.

"Oh ya lucy apakah tugas kelompoknya sudah selesai.."

Kata mereka tidak bersalah meninggalkanku dengan pekerjaan yang banyak itu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saat mereka bertanya hal itu. Aku tau mereka hanya memanfaatkan ku, dan aku juga tidak bisa menentangnya. Karna aku punya pergaulan yang buruk, bahkan smp aku hanya jadi bahan tertawa, meskipun aku seorang yang bisa di sebut bangsawan, tapi soal pertemanan aku sulit mendapatkannya.

"Ahh terimakasih lucy"

Kata mereka tersenyum dengan penuh kebohongan di wajahnya. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, waktu pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai. Seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas bersamaan dengan dengan seseorang.

"Ehh??!!"

Rambut pink warna sakura, senyum dengan cengir kuda.

"Ada apa lucy kau mengenalnya??"


	2. Pertemuan Atau Memang Kebetulan ?

Natsu D., Lucy H.,

Romance.,

By Loid.,

Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima.,

Xx_x_x_xX

Aku benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat, Kenapa dia di sini kelasku ahh jangan sampai dia menceritakan bagai mana aku menangis di kelas ini kemarin. Dia melihatku dengan tersenyum "Baiklah Natsu silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu".

Dia berjalan sambil melihat bangku kosong, tunggu bangku kosong??. Aku melihat di meja belakangku, ahh benar sekali di sini bangku kosong. Kutarik nafas dan melirik dia, tatapan nya mengarah kepadaku mata onyx itu menatapku dengan tatapan hangat di terangi cahaya dari sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kelas. Untuk sesaat tatapan kami saling beradu, tapi tunggu kenapa dia memakai syall di hari yang panas ini.

"Hey lucy" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sambil duduk di meja. "Yah aku tak menyangka kamu akan jadi teman sekelas ku"

"Berhenti la sok akrab denganku kamu membuat ku jengkel, dan diam lah" kataku sambil meniup poni ku. Tanpa sadar teman-temanku yang ada di depan melihatku dan mereka tersenyum.

Xx_x_x_xX

Bell istirahat berbunyi. Semua teman-temanku mulai berkumpul di meja ku. Di lain halnya pria berambut sakura itu meninggalkan kelas dengan tersenyum kepadaku, tanpa memberi salam kepada teman teman yang lain. 'Hmm kenapa dia?? Dia tidak mau berkenalan dengan yang lain' teman temanku menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Hey Luc, ada apa??" aku menyadarkan diri dan menatap teman-temanku. "ahh Tidak ada apa-apa" kataku dengan mengambil bekal makananku di tas.

"Kamu dengar dia Namanya Natsu itu??" aku mendengarkan mereka berbicara sambil membuka bekal makananku.

"Dia tampan sekali tapi agak nakal."

"Tunggu-tunggu kalian tak pernah dengar dia siapa??"

Temanku memperhatikan satu sama lain kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Aduuhh aku juga lupa tapi aku pernah ingat jelas dia siapa."

"Ya sudah jangan terlalu di ingat mari makan"

Aku yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka, memikirkan kembali omongan mereka tapi aku tak ikut ambil fikir lah.

"Bekal makanananmu enak sekali lucy.." kata salah satu temanku sambil memakan lauk di makananku.

"Emang orang anak kaya gitu.." senyum teman-temanku ini yang paling tak suka berteman hanya karna aku anak orang berada. Benar ayahku mempunya bisnis ganggang pintu, dan ibuku pemilik butik ternama. Tapi senyum itu, sangat seram aku berharap bisa lepas dari mereka.

Xx_x_x_xX

Sekitar satu jam aku menunggu sopirku, tapi tidak mengabari, sungguh kenapa dia telat seperti ini biasanya tidak seperti ini dia langsung ada ketika aku selesai sekolah. Aku menunggu di samping gerbang sekolah dengan melihat ke langit sore terasa sangat nyaman. Dan aku melihat dia, tapi ada yang aneh wajah nan putih itu mempunyai memar di bagian pipi dan mata, tapi syalnya terlihat rapi begitu juga dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia pergi tanpa melihat ke arahku aku merasa senyum hangat di wajahnya hilang warna sakura di rambutnya pun terlihat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan rasa massam.

Suara klakson supirku menyadarkan ku akan lamunan. Kemudian aku masuk kedalam mobil dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepala. Tunggu kenapa semuanya tentang dia, padahal kami baru bertemu kemarin. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung di persilahkan oleh pembantuku untuk bertemu kedua orang tuaku.

"Tunggu, Bibi ada apa??"

"Nyonya Besar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan juga ayahanda juga ada di sana" tunggu ayahku sudah pulang? Tumben sekali, biasanya dia bakalan ke luar kota dalam beberapa hari. Tap tak kusangka dia pulang sekarang.

"Lucy nanti kamu cepat ganti baju yang rapi dan mengenakan dress, kita ada acara makan malam bersama teman ayah" sesosok anggun itu, dengan wajah yang mirip lucy dia adalah ibunya.

"Baiklah bu."

"Jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik karna nanti kita bertemu dengan anak dari teman ayah ini" Tambah ayah. Setelah ngobrol dengan ayah dan ibu, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan menjatuhkan badanku ke kasur. Lalu melihat ke arah langit-langit kamar untuk menenangkan fikiranku, lalu aku mandi.

Xx_x_x_xX

Lampu-lampu jalan itu ku pandang semakin indah melihatnya, seperti aku membayang kan aku bertemu dengan Pemuda Di jendela itu. Membayangkan hal itu membuat wajahku tersenyum sendiri.

"Hey Lucy ada apa? Kenapa kamu tersenyum sendiri.." Kata ayahku yang mengendarai mobil

"Tak ada yah.."

"Lucy dalam masa pertumbuhan jade kamu harus bisa memakluminya.."

"Eh? Katakan pada ayah kamu habis berkencan dengan siapa"

"Eh tidak ada yah serius.."

"Berani-beraninya laki laki menggoda putri ayah" kami semua tertawa dengan suasana hangat ini membuatku betah di rumah, di bandingkan aku yang di sekolah. Aku tak menjadi diriku sendiri, mereka hanya memanfaatkan ku aku tahu itu.

Sesampainya di restoran aku langsung duduk di samping ibuku, kami menunggu teman dari ayah itu yang mengajak kami makan malam.

"Ohya Luc kamu tahu.. Teman ayah ini adalah keluarga kerajaan"

3 Orang lelaki memasuki restoran dengan mobil limosin di dampingi pengawalnya. Dan aku melihat orang itu?

"NATSU??"

"LUCY??"

Tak kusangka dia dari keluarga kerajaan?. Wah kehidupan ini memang sangat dekat lelaki berambut sakura tanpa menggunakan syal nya memakai jas berdasi seperti orang penting lainnya, sepatu mengkilap dan rambutnya yang pink tertata rapi. Dia mulai duduk di meja yang kami pesan.

"Tak ku sangka anak kita saling mengenal igneel.." kata ayahku sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin kita bisa menjodohkan mereka"Lanjut ayah.

"Hey hey Jude biarkan mereka menikmati mada muda dulu.. Baru kita omong kan masalah perjodohan.." tawa kita terdengar sangat keras sehingga membuatku dan Natsu saling terdiam.

'Tunggu-tunggi dia pangeran??'

Terimakasih atas dukungannya （ｖ）


	3. Perasaan yang tak sampai

Natsu D., Lucy H.,

Romance.,

By Loid.,

Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima.,

Xx_x_xX

Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan pusing yang aku rasakan dengan kejadian kemarin. Dimana semua jelas tentang siapa dia, dan kenapa teman-temanku membicarakannya. aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku dengan wajah tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia melihaku pas sedang kondisi terpurukku, semoga dia tidak menceritakan kepada ayah dan ibu.

Seperti biasanya aku selalu diantar supirku sampai gerbang.

"Hei lucy…!!!"

Aku menoleh kearah yang memangilku. Dan aku melihat dia dengan tatapn sebal, Karna yang memanggilku adalah orang itu. Aku mengabaikan panggilannya, dan terus berjalan ke arah kelasku.

"Lucy?"

Dia menatapku seolah bertanya, kenapa aku tidak menjawab panggilnnya.

Biarkan lah dia, dia tau rahasiaku dan bisa merusak segalanya

Dan dia mulai mengkutiku dari belakang.

"Hey lucy kenapa kamu tidak mau ngobrol denganku??"

Aku berhenti dan menatap dia dengan tatapan kesal. Mata onyx itu terasa redup di banding pas kita kali pertama betemu senyum di wajahnya pun tidak ada rasanya aku merindukannya, tapi kenapa?. aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya lagi.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Natsu"

dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung dan terus mengikutiku 'tapi kenapa ?? jelaskan alasannya?" aku membalikkan badanku dan melihatnya, tatapa di matanya terasa sangat sedih, mata onyx itu menatap ketanah. perlaahan dia menjauh dari tempatku dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh.

x_Xx_xxXXxxxxxXXXxxxxx_xX_x

Natsu POV

"Selalu!! Selalu saja seperti inii" fikiranku buyar tak karuan. kenapa dia menjauh dariku, hah selalu saja sepeti iini aku tak bisa punya teman hanya karna aku anak raja? persetan.. aku berjalan menujuh halaman sekolah, di samping kantin fairy tail, di sana ada halama dengan banyak pohon yang tidak banyak siswa tau.

Aku menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, "hanya tempat ini yang menenangkan fikiranku". Aku bersandar di bawah pohon dengan melihat langit-langitnya. Sejak kecil aku tidak mempunyai teman, dari mulai bicaraku di atur dengan elegan, sampai aku tidak bisa makan dengan seenakku. Bahkan sekolah harus ada yang mengawasiku agar tingkah lakuku harus seperti anak bangsawan. Karna itu kakakku sangat kejam terhadapku, dan aku mulai terbiasa oleh perlakuannya, setiap ada masalah di sekolah dia yang selalu datang dan menghajarku dengan bertubi-tubi, sampai akhirnya aku sudah terbiasa di hajar olehnya.

Aku menghela napas lagi, betapa menyebalkan hidupku. Aku hanya menginginkan seorang teman, karna di keluarga ku pun aku jarang mendapat kasih sayang. Karna itu waktu kemarin aku bertemu lucy aku seperti melihat setitik harapan dia berjabat tangan denganku, dan membuatku menjadi lebih baik yah walaupun aku kabur dari kepala sekolah gara gara aku tak mau di beri perlakuan khusus hanya karna aku keluarga raja.

Jam pelajaran pun berbunyi aku harus bersikap seperti keluarga kerajaan lagi. Lucy juga tidak mau berteman dengan ku padahal kita sudah saling mengenal dan dari keluarga yang harusnya aku bisa berteman dengan dia tanpa harus di larang ayah ataupun kakakku. tapi sebenarnya aku tak terlalu perduli dan ayahku juga tidak terlalu peduli, tapi beda dengan kakakku. Orang-orang menyebutnya sempurna, wajah cemerlang karrier brilian dan anak kerajaan. Bahkan ayahku tidak bisa melawan pendapatnya kakak. Dan akupun aslinya takut dengan kakakku tapi aku sudah terbiasa itu saja.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah kelas dengan muka datarku, memasuki kelas lalu aku duduk di mejaku. Tatapan mereka kepadaku seakan takut dan aku yang berkuasa karna itu tak ada yang mendekati ku. Yah di setiap sekolah sama saja aku tersenyum tipis lalu melihat lucy dengan tatapan acuh. Tatapan matanya sangat lembut seolah dia berpura pura bahagia, senyumnya hanya di buat-buat oh ya kemarin dia menangis tepat saat aku kabur dari kepala sekolah. Tapi kenapa kamu ber pura-pura tersenyum dasar bodoh.


End file.
